The Spider Cave
The Spider Cave is a trail in Ootu Mystics Tribe in Monkey Quest. All the Rachnoids that populate Ook share the same Rachnoid Queen Mother. In the past, they have peacefully co-existed with the monkeys of Ook. Even so, few monkeys have dared to enter the Spider Cave and risk disrupting the cluster within. The Rachnoids have always been fiercely protective of their Queen, but their aggression has gone through the roof, as a mysterious change seems to have taken hold of them. Perhaps the answer lies in the cave… The Spider Cave is home to the Queen of the Poisonous Rachnoids, who all of the Rachnoids in Ook descended from. Trail Sneak Peak SC_BouncePass_1.jpg|Photo 1 SC_BouncePass_2.jpg|Photo 2 SC_SlidingPlanks_1.jpg|Photo 3 SC_SlidingPlanks_2.jpg|Photo 4 Trail Statistics Trail Access Point: Swamp of Misery Trail Recommended Levels: 15-25 Idols: 10 Trail Exclusive Rewards: *Citrine Bracelet of Power *Potion of Shielding Recipe *Snake Staff Ability *Fanged Bone Ring *Major Stink Bombs *Mystic's Crown of Healing or Hearty Skull Fighter Pants Trail Quests The Stolen Goods - Ghanee The Alligator needs you to find his Stolen Crate and an Eyewitness to the theft in The Spider Cave. Reward: 200 Bananas/3000 XP Rachnoid Eggs-pertize - Broona needs you to find 5 Rachnoid Eggs in The Spider Cave. Reward: 200 Bananas/3000 XP & Citrine Bracelet of Power Come Out of Your Shell - Broona needs you to defeat the Arena in The Spider Cave. Reward: 170 Bananas/2550 XP & Recipe: Potion of Shielding The Royal Messenger - Groot wants you to inform the Rachnoid Queen about the aggressive Rachnoids. She is in The Spider Cave. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP The Perfumery - The Rachnoid Queen wants you to find 2 Rare Orchids and a Pink Reed in The Spider Cave. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP & Snake Staff Ability Gas in a Bottle - Find the source of the incoming Gas in The Spider Cave and bring a sample to Groot in Mushroom Hollow. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP New Perfume for the Queen - Groot wants you to test the gas on the Rachnoid Queen in The Spider Cave. Reward: 230 Bananas/3450 XP The Pollution - Mama Babu needs you to find the Water Crack and investigate the Polluted Area in The Spider Cave. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP & Fanged Bone Ring The Foodoo Doll - Part 2 - Mama Babu needs you to find 3 Dragonflies in The Deep Swamps and a Pink Reed in The Spider Cave. Reward: 220 Bananas/3300 XP A Dark Servant - Mama Ootu's Spirit wants you to defeat the Shadow Rachnoid in The Spider Cave. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP & Mystic's Crown of Healing OR Hearty Skull Fighter Pants Silky Lavender - Lurk wants you to find a Lavender Flower in The Spider Cave. Reward: 200 Bananas/3000 XP Annya's Fear - Annya wants you to ask the Rachnoid Queen for her help. She is in The Spider Cave. Reward: 192 Bananas/2880 XP Lurk's Daily Quest - Lurks wants to test the dust of the Magical Urns. Break one in The Spider Cave and then wash your hands at the Water Crack before validating with Mother Spider that the dust actually washes away. Reward: 210 Bananas/3150 XP & Major Stink Bomb Hints and Tips Below are some tips offered by the Monkey Quest Team. Slide to Side Watch your first steps into the Spider Cave where shifting wood planks rock your monkey back and forth. Avoid the spiked shell passing back and forth overhead as you tackle the patrolling Rock Crawlers. Nearby Spawners ensure reinforcements keep coming. Take them out to keep their numbers down. SC SlidingPlanks 1.jpg|Step 1 SC SlidingPlanks 2.jpg|Step 2 Bounce Pass The Rachnoid Queen is pure royalty, showing regal grace even with a pair of frolicking hatchlings bouncing on her back. She's so intent on knitting her webs that your monkey can even get in on the high-flying action. Catch a lift to reach both an Idol and a two-player area in the caves above. SC BouncePass 1.jpg|Step 1 SC BouncePass 2.jpg|Step 2 Category:Monkey Quest Category:Trails Category:The Spider Cave Category:Locations